The present specification is related to a constructive disposal in a stabilizer for a railway truck and, more specifically, a device that allows for the squaring of the railway truck, in order to assure a better and greater wheel stability of the latter whenever railway trains get into and go out of curves along the tracks.
As is known by those skilled in the art, when no squaring or aligning means for railway trucks in railway trains is used, there would often be problems of fine flange and scaling in the car wheels, the premature machining of these wheels being required, thus reducing the useful life of the latter. At the same time, the non-use of squaring means would cause the tracks to wear out, through the emergence of fissures on the surface that would move towards the core of the railhead, subjecting same to scaling that, when not detected in time, hampers the integrity of the track, causing same to be precociously abraded, what would reduce its useful life.
To minimize these problems of lack of stability and high stress between the wheels and the main line, a set of two bars crossly positioned in the lower part of the truck was used to interconnect the sides of the trucks, thus allowing the squaring of the latter and improving the performance of the wheels.
With this solution, a longer useful life both of the wheels and the main line could be attained.
Despite the fact that this solution has increased the useful life of the wheels and the main line (tracks) satisfactorily, it has brought about a structural problem in that it gives rise the risk of total loss of the equipment in situations of direct mechanical impact.
Due to the fact of being located under the truck of the railway train, this set of crossed bars is extremely vulnerable to shocks, impacts and even the total loss of the same in the event the train derails.
It is therefore one of the objects of the present invention to provide a constructive disposal in a stabilizer for a railway truck that further increases the useful life of railway trains, more particularly their wheels and trucks, by minimizing the surface wear thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a constructive disposal in a stabilizer for a railway truck that reduces the wear of the main line, consequently increasing its useful life and reducing the risks of accident due to imperfections along the main line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a constructive disposal in a stabilizer for a railway truck that increases the stability of the railway train as a whole, mainly when same gets into and goes out of curves along the main line.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are attained by a constructive disposal in a stabilizer for a railway truck comprised of pairs of inverted xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d metallic profiles, which are longitudinally attached to the ends of the respective sides of the railway truck, the front ends of such metallic profiles being interconnected and rigidly conformed to each other by a corresponding tubular bar transversally positioned in the front of the front wheels and behind the back wheels of the truck, providing stability and squaring of the truck as a whole in relation to the tracks.